


Diversions and Distractions (Traffic Stop)

by Asteroth



Series: Diversions and Distractions (The Wayhaught Roleplays) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Anal Sex, Everything is consensual, F/F, G!P Nicole Haught, Seriously-read past the smut, Smut, Trans Nicole Haught, Whatever Nicole Haught You Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroth/pseuds/Asteroth
Summary: Officer Nicole Haught is pulling an all night shift.Things are looking boring until she stops a young driver for speeding.





	Diversions and Distractions (Traffic Stop)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the tags are kind of spoilers. But I know some people will be (rightfully) squicked without some warning.

 

Officer Nicole Haught patiently watched the snowy road outside Purgatory from the comparative warmth and comfort of her patrol car. It was dark out, but not too terribly late. It got dark even earlier than you would think in the winter around those parts.

The road was silent, but she knew it wouldn’t be for long. You see; the town of Purgatory—in which she happened to be one of only a handful of police officers—was situated right next to a rather minor, but quite long, provincial road leading out into wilderness and parks. Now, that fact in and of itself wouldn’t say much about why Officer Nicole Haught was watching that road in intent anticipation. But, you see, in the other direction those roads lead to the cities, and towns, and—most pertinently—universities. The real reason Nicole Haught was waiting on a cold empty road all night long was that just at this time of year, cars full of the students from those universities travel down this road, and back again, like clockwork. Nicole couldn’t say why for certain, though she would guess it was trips out to prime hiking and camping ground during break, she did know for certain, however, that the profusion of speeding, reckless, and intoxicated drivers represented an important source of income for Purgatory PD.

And, well, sometimes there were other perks. Though, those were best kept on the dark and lonely road.

She had already had three cars that day. Beer addled frat boys speeding down the road. She would grudgingly admit to feeling some joy bringing douches like that down to earth. A side benefit to the job.

Another car rolled down the road towards her. Not speeding too badly, and nobody was hanging out the window shouting or yodeling (depressingly common on this shift at this time of year). When it pulled closer and she could see the driver though, she knew instantly this was the one. The real perk of taking this shift.

The young woman driving the car was beautiful. Incredibly so. Short, petite, with light brown hair, she was like a cute little college aged angel. The moment she passed, Nicole hit the lights and siren and matched her speed right behind her, signaling for her to pull over.

Surely she was confused, but since there were no other cars on the road, it didn’t take long for the girl to realize that the fuss was about her and pull over. Nicole brought her car to a halt right behind her and stepped around to the driver’s side of the girl’s vehicle. She was already lowering the window. Her expression looked to become noticeably less nervous when she saw it was a young woman outside the car though.

“License and registration please.” Nicole made sure to open up with ordinary, non-suspicious, stiff authority.

“Oh, here.” The girl handed over the requested items.

Waverly Earp. Good to know the name. Unfortunately, everything matched. It would have made it easier if they hadn’t. Not impossible with these college types.

“Uh. What seems to be the problem officer?” The girl spoke up after a moment, nervous but also clearly confused.  
“Didn’t notice you were speeding? You aren’t intoxicated too, are you?” Nicole decided Now was the time for a little bit of push.

“Speeding? I was going-“

“Nine kilometers over the speed limit. Lucky you weren’t going faster. Reckless driving is a whole different business.” The redhead interrupted her protests.

Waverly opened her mouth, looking like she was about to protest. Instead though, she just sat back in the driver’s seat quietly.

A smart move. Normally, even the meaner spirited cops would just send her on her way with a warning, just being glad to have spent some time with a beauty like her. Nicole, however, needed something else tonight.

The redhead pulled out her ticket book and began writing.

“Per five over…” She liked to mumble details like that and write slowly for effect. After all, she needed the driver good and nervous.

“That’ll be two hundred and fifty dollars for you. I hope it was worth it.” She handed the ticket in through the window.

Technically, this was the point were she began to fudge the truth. The ticket wasn’t quite that much, and if the girl read it carefully, she would see as much. But it was important that the sum be at least somewhat substantial. And anyway, they did have brutal speeding tickets around those parts, so it wasn’t too far off.

“Two hundred and fif-! You’re really doing this?!” The girl suddenly panicked.

“Of course I am. You should have thought of the fine before you did the crime.” Nicole sternly retorted.

“Please! Can’t you just let me go with a warning? I swear I’ll never do it again.” The girl was clearly becoming desperate.

“Never speed again?” Nicole snorted sarcastically. “I highly doubt that.”

“Please.” The girl was just begging now. “I can’t afford that. I’m barely able to pay for college as is. I’m living on ramen packets and I steal coffee from the student lounge as is. I’ll have to live off dumpster diving for weeks to pay that fine.”

“I’m sure you can get some family out there to pay for it. And if not, then I guess college didn’t teach you to be responsible enough anyways.” Nicole couldn’t help feeling bad being this cold to such a beautiful girl. But the words served an important purpose to drive in her lack of options. This whole scenario was exactly what she wanted: College girls were so often short on money. Often far too short to afford an unexpected expense in the hundreds. This seemed to be just such a case.

“Please, just… anything.” The girl grabbed her arm and was full on crying now. Exactly what Nicole needed.

“Step out of the car miss.” She pulled her arm back and loudly ordered the girl.

“Huh?” The girl was confused and barely understood her through her tears.

“Step out of the vehicle.” The redhead again commanded.

A dazed Waverly slowly pulled herself together and stepped out of the car.

“You could have just made a big mistake.” Nicole stepped extremely close, invading the smaller girl’s personal space and leaning over her to emphasize their size difference. “Grabbing me, literally begging to bribe me. Instead though, I think I will let you off.” She growled.

The girl looked terrified at first. After Nicole finished though, she suddenly became hopeful.

“You will?”

“I will.” Nicole nodded. “You can just pay up right here and now and I’ll let you go on your way.”

Rather than leave the girl to be confused, Nicole clearly punctuated her point as she explained by grabbing Waverly’s hand and moving it to cup the bulge in her pants.

“Ah… Oh.” She was once again nervous. Nicole could see the fear and indecision in her eyes. This was a fight or flight moment, except she didn’t even really have those options. Nicole let her dwell on it as long as she needed; now it was up to her. “You’ll just let me go? No blackmail? No ticket?”

“A clean slate. You just need to show that you can be a good girl.” Nicole grinned. She really enjoying this girl. She seemed so small and vulnerable, she simultaneously wanted to fuck her into submission, and pull her into a hug to protect her from the world.

But only one of those things could happen at that moment, unfortunately.

“I… guess I will.” The girl cast her eyes down and muttered out her response.

Nicole smirked triumphantly. Without needing to say another word, she opened up the back of her car, pulled out a folded tarp she had brought along just in preparation for this, and placed it on the ground in front of her as she leaned back against the vehicle.

“Well? Get to work.”

Waverly just stood and stared, frozen in place for a few moments, completely out of her element in the direction this had taken. After the redhead tapped her foot a few times though, her mind caught up and she realized what she was supposed to be doing.

She knelt down, setting her knees on the tarp, and slowly unbuckled Nicole’s belt. Then, she fumbled to unbutton her pants, all too acutely aware of the growing bulge within.  
The cop, for her part, was relishing the view. Seeing this absolutely stunning woman kneeling at her feet was one thing, but the growing look of shock as she realized just what she was dealing with was the icing on the cake. Only when she finally pulled down Nicole’s pants and boxers and released her full, roughly ten inch length did she truly grasp what she had gotten into. It was at least twice anything she had ever dealt with.

“Well come on.” Nicole confidently smirked. “It isn’t going to suck itself.”

Waverly shook off her trepidation and slowly licked the head, spreading the salty pre-cum already leaking out of it around. Then, taking a deep breath, she began to lower her head onto it, taking as much as she could into her mouth.

“Oh yes.” The redhead groaned. This girl wasn’t just good: She was amazing.

After her reluctant start, the brunette found a rhythm, taking the cock as far as she could, pulling back and circling the head with her tongue, and repeating, she wasted no time working to take Nicole deeper with each thrust.

Nicole could not possibly have been enjoying herself more, and as such, she let Waverly go at it for several minutes. In the end though, she knew this night couldn’t last forever, and she had other things she wanted to do with this girl.

“Alright, take a deep breath.” Nicole warned her as she pulled back until only her tip was left in her mouth.

The brunette quickly obeyed, and the moment she did Nicole pushed back in full force. Reveling in the sensation of Waverly’s throat clenching around her cock, Nicole held her fully down for just a moment before pulling out and repeating. Soon, the redhead was rhythmically fucking the smaller girl’s throat.

“Oh yes! Take it Babygirl. Swallow.”

The redhead began panting and gasping incoherently as she clutched at Waverly’s hair and the motion of her hips became jerky and uneven. Only moments later she erupted, shooting her load directly down the girl’s throat while buried to the hilt. At a point it began to overflow and dribble down her chin.

The redhead took a few moments to recover before slowly removing her cock. She then gently scooped up some of the cum dripping down her chin with her finger and fed it into the brunette’s mouth.

“That was… pretty good. I’ve had better.” Nicole lied. “Still, you can make it up now. Up!” She commanded.

Waverly scrambled off her knees to a standing position. Nicole closed in, pushing her against the car, pulling up her skirt, and yanking her panties down. She reached down and grabbed between the girl’s legs.

“Already wet? Nice job pretending you didn’t want this all along, slut.” She hissed into her ear.

She lined herself up with the girl’s center and slid inside. The brunette felt warm, tight, and absolutely heavenly clenching around her length. She didn’t hold back, grabbing hold of the girl’s hips and thrusting in earnest. Waverly whimpered at the sudden intrusion, but soon began to push back into the taller woman’s thrusts.

“Oh, you do like it.” Haught snickered. “Being fucked by a stranger out on the open road, where anyone could see you. I bet you were planning how to get me to fuck you the moment I pulled you over.”

The younger girl only moaned in response.

Nicole continued at a vigorous pace, until she felt herself about to cum. Then, an idea occurred to her.

Without warning, she pulled out. Waverly whimpered in protest.

“Nope.” She declared. “It’s just not working for me. You’re just not so great.”

“What?” The younger girl was still out of sorts and wondering why the redhead stopped.

“I think you are getting the better end of the deal. It’s not really fair that I let you out of a ticket to give you a good time. Unless…”

She slid her shaft along the crack of Waverly’s ass.

“I don’t know…” The girl hesitated.

“Can you suddenly afford the ticket?” Nicole shot back with a triumphant smirk.

Waverly said nothing, but lowered her head in surrender and made no move to stop the older woman.

The redhead slowly slid her cock into the young student’s tight rear hole.

It was Nicole’s turn to moan in pleasure. The encounter had turned absolutely heavenly, both the tightness and the feeling of control were unmatched. At first, she went slowly; after all, she didn’t want to completely bust the girl up. Soon however, she lost control and found herself thrusting in earnest once again. If the sounds Waverly was making were any indication though, she wanted it just as badly.

“Fuck! Gonna cum.” The redhead hissed and clutched Waverly’s hips tighter as she had a hard time staying standing.

“Oh god.” The shorter girl moaned. “Yes Daddy! Cum.”

That sent her over the edge. Nicole spilled her seed into the smaller girl’s tight hole.

Both women collapsed onto the tarp, leaning against the side of the car. Waverly snuggled her head into the crook of Nicole’s neck, occasionally kissing her collar.

  
-

“You should have been an actress. I really believed your expressions, how you did the sadness or shock. I wanted to hug you and kick my own ass!”

The two were laying on the couch after the lonely drive home. That was the downside to a scene that took two cars. At first, they had just snuggled into the couch. Eventually, Nicole spoke up.

“I know. Sometimes it’s fun to have you play a mean role though. It’s so hard to imagine you being cruel to anything. It makes the fantasy that much stronger than you just being Nicole in a costume.” Waverly explained.

“Oh? Plain Nicole isn’t enough?” The cop challenged with a wry grin.

“Oh stop it.” Waverly gently smacked her lover’s shoulder. “You’ve come up with some pretty lively scenarios yourself.”

“I think you brake character there at the end though. Unless you call everyone Daddy on the first date-slash-traffic-stop-molestation.” Nicole teased her girlfriend.

“Says the cop who called me babygirl when cumming.” She countered.

“Fair point. It’s not easy when I’m in my beautiful girlfriend’s mouth.”

The two just relaxed for a few more minutes until Waverly, on the verge of sleep, offered another inquiry.

“It’s your turn next week. Did you have a scene in mind?”

“Yeah.” Nicole was also tired, though she knew she would need to be up for another patrol all too soon. “Do you still have that cheerleader outfit?”

“Always.” Waverly grinned. “So I’m doing the mean girl cheerleader and you’re the awkward gay?”

Nicole just nodded and cuddled tighter against her lover. Waverly went to sleep with images of Nicole in a ponytail and glasses in her head.

-End

 

**Author's Note:**

> WayHaught are perfect for kinky roleplay. 
> 
> Here’s to every elf, Mrs Clause, cop, and Cheerleader costume out there. 
> 
> Wait, the cop one is real. Oops.


End file.
